Pen mouths and ink cartridges
by Kangaeru
Summary: my collection of my BB/L poems. somemaybe yaoi, some as brothers. alot of them will have gore, violence etc. so I'm gonna make it T, k? unless i'm told otherwise or otherwise stated. most of the genres' are horror/gore, extreame hate/love, or yoai
1. Pen Mouthed in red

this's a poem I wrote bout a week ago. Wasnt really thinkin of BB and L, but i after reading it through I realised that it coudl fit them. So, i put the original version and the edited version. The only diference is that its in male rather than female form :) The peom was actually based on a picture i drew, I'd post it somewhere, but i cant so i wont lol XP anyway, this whole collection (if you will) will be all of my poems that i beleive are BB/L realted, k? reviews are always welcome!!!! :D

I do not own death note, but since DN isnt mentioned in the poems, i own them, k?!

* * *

(original version)

My bloody kisses.

your bleeding nose.

I drank in the wine leaving so fluently,

the liquid colour like that of a rose

gruesome and monstrously...

a light blush tints you face

as our lips make contact

the scarlet pillows and tongue invade

a knife hidden behind your back

my sister, my lover

my girlfriend, my bride

I see your eyes close in black

as the blade plunges inside

my bloody kisses

move down your neck

drawing pain and your breath

I am you

you are me

bloody kisses

life is missing

my tongue slithers

you die on the bed

bloody kisses

bloody kisses

bloody kisses are sisters

with those of death...

(edited version)

My bloody kisses.

your bleeding nose.

I drank in the wine leaving so fluently,

the liquid colour like that of a rose

gruesome and monstrously...

a light blush tints you face

as our lips make contact

the scarlet pillows and tongue invade

a knife hidden behind your back

my brother, my lover

my boyfriend, my bride

I see your eyes close in black

as the blade plunges inside

my bloody kisses

move down your neck

drawing pain and your breath

I am you

you are me

bloody kisses

life is missing

my tongue slithers

you die on the bed

bloody kisses

bloody kisses

bloody kisses are brothers

with those of death...


	2. Ink cartridges

another poem i whipped out :D review or I will curse you dreams with bad tasting fishies! D:...please?...lol

I do not own death note, but since DN isnt mentioned in the poems, i own them, k?!

* * *

Ink cartridge

I am your mirror image

I am the only evidence that resides

I know I'm just a copy

Who the Hell am I?...

The devil printed me out

with your blood as my ink

printed on slates of glass

and broken angel wings

nailed to your tongue are my lies

who the Hell am I?...

reflections wont pay their dues

the cross we hold so close

I am part of you

With death we carry on the show

serpents don't repent their ways

murder hands are always stained

why wont we separate?

Because I am part of you

and now I stop cold

my feet frozen in the ice

I look up and see your soulless black eyes

I feel your tongue in my ear

taking my heat away

my knees begin to quiver

lap it out and walk away

While I die..

My copy will live on


	3. Little Raven

i was inspired by LightofaThousandSuns' story 'Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles' :) its an awsome story!

I do not own Death Note, if i did, it'd be chock full of yaoi

* * *

Little Raven

What are you my little raven?

Your locks tainted black

eyes that appear to have no end

that's all you are little raven

your gaze is bluntly stoic

skin wraps your flesh in snowed stars

my pretty Juliet

little raven, thats who you are

I own you

I whip you

I breath you

I taste you

blushed red sugars spill from your veins

and I lick the blood from your lips

I almost killed you

I should have done it

I should have slit your throat

I should have

but I didn't

I tortured you

and I enjoyed it

I raped you

I tasted and bit

I cut you

my little raven

shit....

you cried in pain

until that moment

when a chime was struck

you felt heaven's ora

lust glazed your eyes

oh joy

perhaps you're a masochist

my little raven, dear

my blood red eyes

your pale frame

scream in pain

blood's disdained

my raven

my raven

so small little raven

frail


End file.
